Motivation's Hard
by three notes
Summary: J-Rock drabbles, yay. Bands include: The GazettE, Alice Nine, Girugamesh, Miyavi, and more. Genres vary. Updates vary. No 'M'. Just 'PG-13'. Enjoy.
1. Pillow

**ThreeNotes doesn't own any of the mentioned bands :p**

First chapter of these drabbles. Genres will change. Beware of wierdness, overly friendly (or 'bromance') friends, language, crude and tragedy, etc etc.  
><strong>Genre: humor.<br>Band: **The GazettE

* * *

><p>It's like being bathed in the richest fine wine. Nothing but mellow sweet aromas filling the nostrils; instantly calming the mind. It's also like the after effects of good sex. The exhaustion just sweeps over you like a tidal wave. The eyelids become 75 lbs and it's just so hard to keep them open. Why oh why does this feel so-<p>

"Oof!" The air was sucked right out of him as a sudden weight fell onto his back. "Oi! Get. Off!" But his shout is muffled by the pillow, also obscuring his vision. He was having difficulty breathing now, and he couldn't move; so he settled on an action.

He lifted his arm and proceeded to yank the other's hair. They groaned in response. Ah, he recognized that groan.

"Kai, get off!" he demanded a little stronger now but was still muffled.

Another groan was his response.

"Damn it, Kai, I am not the your bed! Get off! Can't breathe!" And he really couldn't. Just as he was about to faint, the weight disappeared and he was washed over by a sense of vertigo. Oxygen filled his lungs as he gasped.

His eyes immediately landed on a dead tired Kai. He raised an eyebrow. "The hells the matter with you?" He snapped softly, not having the energy to shout or be too angry.

Kai blinked slowly, dazed it seemed. "Tired..." was all he could manage to say before planting his face to where the other's was just a moment ago.

"...Great. He is sleeping on my pillow...again..." he sighed, rubbing his temple. A knock at the door interrupted his weary moping.

"Hey Ruki, have you seen-oh," it was Aoi. He tilted his head. "He took your pillow, again?"

Ruki's head fell. "The bastard almost killed me for it."

Aoi chuckled before asking, "What'd you do to that pillow? Enchant it?"

Ruki's began to answer, but stopped when another member joined the room.

Uruha trudged sluggishly into the room, heading straight for the bed. His usual pretty hair was a mess today, and the bags underneath his eyes were as bad as Kai's. He toppled onto and around the sleeping Kai and snuggled his face into the free space of the pillow.

...

"Seriously dude, what did you put on that pillow?" Aoi stared at his unconscious band mates.

Ruki sighed. "Febreze."

* * *

><p>"Reita...why are you sleeping with your noseband on?" Kai asks, poking the sleeping bassist's abdomen.<p>

Said bassist groaned and mumbled a 'go away or I'll hit you' before turning around letting out a light snore.

Kai frowned. As he stood, something caught his attention. He picked it up and looked at the label. "Whats Ruki's Febreze doing here?"


	2. Couch

**Genre: comfort  
>Band: Alice Nine<strong>

* * *

><p>The pressure builds up steadily, making breathing practically impossible. His legs are heavy and his throat is burning from improper breathing. The sun shines with indescribable radiance. Surroundings are hard to see from the bright rays. Still he keeps running, although a bit sluggish now. A crazy sense of vertigo overcomes his body as he tumbles onto the pavement. The impact of his head meeting solid ground slows his thinking.<p>

What was he running from again..?

His skin prickles at the feeling of being watched. Without turning his head to look, he knows. He's been caught. A gasp rasps out of his lips and he struggles in a panic at the noose hugging his neck. His fingers pry at the material, though all he manages is a few ragged breaths of oxygen. The sun's rays burn brighter and everything goes white...

* * *

><p>The scribbling of pencils and occasional humming from the members makes up for the quietness in the lounge. The band was on break, and they'd decided to write ideas for a new song. The soft murmur of scribbles and humming were interrupted by a strangled gasp.<p>

"What was that?" Nao yelps.

The noise was repeated again. The members stood and looked around. Their eyes all stopped on Hiroto, who had fallen asleep on the couch.

"Hiroto, what's wrong?" Shou took a step forward, but flinched when the sleeping Hiroto gasped. His head was tossing from side to side, and it looked as if he had trouble breathing. Tora made the mistake of waking him up. Hiroto's eyes snapped open and he screamed in terror. Saga and Nao came over to restrain Hiroto's thrashing limbs.

"Calm down! Its ok! You're ok! It was only a nightmare, Hiroto! It's alright! It's alrigh," Tora comforts, bringing the hysterical Hiroto into his arms, rocking him in an attempt to calm him.

"What the hell did you dream?" Saga asked, startled by the episode. He was responded by a sob.

"Shh, it's ok. It's ok," Tora hushed, continuing to rock him. Hiroto's sobs increased, but eventually he quieted down. He was fast asleep in minutes. Tora proceeded to lay him down, but the small guitarist's hands gripped onto his shirt.

Tora sighed, a bit annoyed but, "Guess I'll take a nap."

* * *

><p>Advice or Warning: When someone's reacting this way while asleep, it's best to not awake them. Don't act irrationaly or on impulse, okay?<p> 


	3. Bed

**Genre: **humor  
><strong>Band: <strong>the GazettE

* * *

><p>The soft tick tock from the clock softly resonates through the silence that smothers the almost empty room. A wooden desk here, a bean bag the color of barf over there, some throw away comics strew this way, and a bundle of plush comforters as a bed right in the corner there. A plain and simple room. Not much needed. A hum of boredom breaks the silence from the makeshift bed's occupier.<p>

Another yawn and the occupier lifts the lid of their laptop. The screen flickers to life and the smiles of those on the screen bring a twitch of a smile onto the occupier's own lips. "Fun year that was..."

The soft tapping of fingers onto keyboard are a soft murmur...

...

...

...

...

The brief yelp of terror followed by the unmistakable sound of something crashing which is then followed by a clumsy pair of footsteps scurrying towards the room does nothing to prepare the occupier of what was to come. The door slams against the wall as it is pushed open with unneeded force, and the intruder barges in without missing a beat.

"Kai!" The intruder jumps into the makeshift bed.

Kai doesn't react. Instead, "Hm?" Eyes still attached to the blinking screen.

"Kai, you have to help me!" The intruder continued to shout, though there was no need to. Kai was a foot away.

"What is it, Ruki?" Kai glanced at his fellow house mate and all attention went to the other. His friend was honestly frightened. Why? "What happened?"

Ruki swallowed before answering, and Kai was literally gawking at the answer. Not just gawking, but if this were an anime, he would've done one of those facepalms, sweat-dropped, and crash into the carpet floor, hard. The answer was just-!

"...What?" Kai wouldn't believe it. No friggen way. Was Ruki playing a joke on him? If he was, then it was pretty much a fail. But he had to make sure he heard right. So he risked having his ears listen to the reason to why Ruki appeared so panicky. Why he had the balls to bombard through the hall and kindly leave his room door-less so he can ask for help.

"There's a huge ass bug in my room."

...

...

...

"Ruki, you're not-?"

"No, I'm not high."

"-joking."

"..."

"..."

"...Ru-"

"Come! I'll show you!" Ruki huffed, not giving the other time to say anything more. He yanked Kai's wrist and forcefully brought him to his feet and down the hall stopping right at the doorway of his room.

...

...

"Well?" Kai was beginning to get really annoyed.

"Shh! Don't you hear it?" Ruki, for once, whispered.

"Hear what?" But Kai needed no reply, for he heard it.

_Skitter skitter_

Kai cautiously stepped in, cocking his ear towards the source.

_Skitter skitter_

_Sounds like little feet running around_...Kai mused. _But it's close._

_Skitter skitter skitter_

_Closer now._ Kai paused. _Wait..._He glanced at Ruki, who was frozen on his spot. "What did you say this thing was?"

Now Kai really wished he hadn't have asked. The skittering had stopped completely, and he felt his hair give out under something...big...Kai stood stock-still, raising his hand to feel it. His eyes went wide, his face paled, and his breath hitched. The rubbery thing twitched at the poke of his finger and CRAWLED down his forehead and before it got any lower Kai slapped it away and, forgetting his male pride, shrieked like no tomorrow.

Ruki was halfway down the stairs, screaming like an idiot high on helium, "COCKROACH! COCKROACH! HELP! COCKROACH!"

"RUKI!" Kai practically crashed on the way down, jumping onto the other's back like a lifeline. "Don't you fucking leave me!"

"KAI!"

"RUKI!"

"KAI!"

"RUKI!"

"What the FUCK? Are you two high?"

Kai and Ruki are pretty much bawling like babies when they're greeted by the rest of their housemates and neighbors. (Apparently they were so loud, they disturbed the ruckus of a party next door.)

"REITA!" The pair cried out, scrambling their way towards their brave friend, Reita.

"Quit yelling! What happened?" The nose banded friend places one hand onto the pair's heads, keeping their snot and teary faces away.

It takes a while, with all the boogers and salty tears in the way but they managed to choke it out. "COCKROACH!"

...

...

...

Every glassware in the house shatters to pieces from the ear splitting screams that were emitted by every MALE that encountered the huge ass roach.


	4. Sandals

**Genre: humor  
>Band: dir en grey<strong>

* * *

><p>Just another Winter day. Bleak, dull sky dying the city a sleepy gray. The sun was but an obscured pale disc up above, weakly lit even though it was the early late afternoon. Maybe it was one cloud condensed tightly giving off that gray look. Maybe...<p>

"Maybe I should get a new carton," Kyo muttered, gagging after taking a small whiff at the week expired carton of milk.

His bare feet slapped softly against the dirty tiles of his neglected kitchen. He slipped on a casual sweater and beat-up sandals, snatched his house keys off the coffee table, and proceeded out the door;

but halted mid-step as he vaguely remembered something.

...

Kyo shook his head, continuing towards the door. The cheap door creaked rather loudly as it was pulled open. A black fur ball soon rushed past Kyo's feet and down the rickety stairs where it would wander off someplace far from captivity.

"...Aw, fuck."

...

The icy breeze did not succeed in cooling down Kyo's bitter anger.

"Fucking cat. This is the thirteenth mother-fucking time it does this. Thirteenth, god damn it! Fucking strangle that piece of shit of a fur ball! Gra! Fuck, fuck, fuck!" Kyo's heart felt concern for the 'piece of shit of a fur ball' was eminent. Passers-by would cautiously walk away from the short, fuming man.

...

He had searched the cat's usual hideouts, including the snow smothered trees, but found no sign of the cat. Kyo's bare feet were beginning to go numb, and his throat was feeling sore. He cursed before deciding to warm up inside a gas station.

The chime of a customer entering alerted the cashier, and said cashier was in a jolly mood.

"Good afternoon, my man!"

The man merely glared in response.

Mr. Cashier beamed sincerely, oblivious to Kyo's malicious aura.

"Cold day today, isn't it? Not even the birds are out! Or those strays. Oh, but look at you! You're one tough lad for wearing that light sweater and sandals! Really something! Hahaha!"

Kyo's eye twitched, annoyed at the older man's chipper mood. He growled, unknowingly to himself, and pictured the cashier burst up in flames.

And again, the cashier did not notice. Not even Kyo's beast-like snarl. He laughed, "Hahaha, and for a small man too! I respect you now, eh! Ahaha!"

...Kyo was about to jump this man...

"Say," the cashier narrowed his wrinkled eyes, a look of recognition, "you look a lot like that singer my daughter and her friends are crazy about. Hah! I remember that singer and his band mates giving me the creeps! Hehe, they were scary-looking, and weird-looking too," the man sighed while shaking his head before cracking another jolly smile. "But alas! My daughter surprised me when she exclaimed that even though the singer looked as he did"-the man raised his voice to mimic a girl's voice as he air quoted-"'he's very cute, Papa! Kawaii!'" The cashier broke into a fit of laughter. "Teenage girls these days, right? Ahaha!"

...He saw a hunting set not far from him. He could easily stab this guy to death right here and now. Ah, but the cameras- _Fuck that. Nobody calls me 'cute'!_

Just as he prepared to get a hold of that hunting set, Kyo's cell phone went off.

He clicked his tongue, debating whether to put off his current plan, or answer.

"Tch, what?" he muttered into the small device.

"Yo, Kyo. Where are you?" It was Shinya.

"Gas station," Kyo stated simply, his irritation fully intact.

"Well uh, ok, but uh, I found the cat outside."

"...What?"

"The cat. He's outside by the door...Kyo?"

Kyo had hung up, dashing out the store. He came back suddenly, glaring and pointing at the cashier. "Don't you EVER call me cute! I'll fucking murder you! Got that?" He left just as abrupt, leaving the jolly man in confusion.

...

His feet definitely felt better, as did his throat. The cat was confined in the closet. Shinya was in the kitchen, helping himself. Kyo couldn't help but feel like he'd forgotten something.

"Hey, Kyo," the young drummer called.

"What?"

"Got any milk?"

"...Fuck."

* * *

><p>Kyo-I read somewhere-actually has two kangaroo rats. Not sure if it's true or not.<p> 


End file.
